Lost And Found
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Rachel is in an accident and can’t remember anything after 1998. EPILOGUE FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: In A Split Second

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: In A Split Second  
  
Rachel smiled at her six month old daughter. "You're gonna have fun with auntie Monica and uncle Chandler tonight aren't you Ems" she cooed. Emma giggled and clapped her hands. Rachel laughed. "Here you stay in your playpen and play with Hugsie so mommy can pack your diaper bag" she said handing her Joey's stuffed penguin pal. She went to her bedroom to get Emma's stuff together.  
  
Joey walked in and saw Emma with her arms around Hugsie. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Rach!" he whined. "Yeah" she called from her room. "Why does Emma have Hugsie" he asked. "Because she loves that thing" Rachel answered coming out of the room with Emma's diaper bag. "Its him not it" he said. "and why wouldn't she love him he's a wonderful person" he pouted going to his bedroom. Rachel laughed as she picked up Emma and walked across the hall. She knocked lightly before walking in.  
  
Monica was at the stove cooking and singing softly. "Hey Mon" Rachel giggled. "Hey Rach" she said. "Hello Emma" she cooed kissing her niece's chubby little fist. "Thanks so much for watching her" Monica smiled "No problem we could use the practice" she grinned rubbing her small belly. Chandler came in. "Honey I'm home" he called out. "Quick Mon tell your boyfriend to hide" Rachel joked. "Hey Rach and so not funny" He smiled at Emma "Hey cutie" he made funny faces making her giggle. Rachel smiled "Thanks again guys I have my cell and so does Ross if you need anything" Monica nodded "Okay have fun" she called as she left.  
  
Rachel walked out of her building. She checked her watch. She was going to walk to the restaurant where she was meeting Ross but seeing how late it was she decided to hail a cab. She stepped off the cirb to look for one when a car turned the corner and came barreling right towards her. She looked up and saw the headlights heading straight for her but she didn't have any time to move. The car hit her and sped away. The impact knocked her off her feet she fell to the ground her head hitting the curb. Rachel moaned a little and mumbled "Ross" before everything went black.  
  
Ross sat at a romantic table with flowers and candle light. He checked his watch for the fifth time. Rachel was over an hour late. It wasn't like her. She would have at least called if she was going to be late or couldn't make it. "Sir" a waiter said softly. "Is your party coming because we have other people are waiting on this table" Ross sighed looking a this watch again. "Its okay I'm leaving" he mumbled as he left the restaurant and headed to Rachel's to find out where she was.  
  
Chapter 2: What Year Is It...Will Rachel be alright? What will Ross's reaction be when he finds out why Rachel didn't show up?.... Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children here's another Ross and Rachel story I've started there will also be some C&M and J&P too but it revolves around R&R. Rosie you said you were waiting for me to write another R&R story well girl your wait is over! LOL. I Hope you all enjoy this. Please Read and Review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: What Year Is It

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2: What Year Is It  
  
Rachel moaned softly, slowly opening her eyes. She saw several people hovering over her. "Wh...what happened" she whispered. "Ma'am my name is Officer Williams can you tell me your name" She nodded "Rachel Green" she whispered. "Do you know where you live" he asked. "495 Grove St Apt. 20 my roommate's name is Monica" she mumbled before closing her eyes again. The EMT said they had to get her to the hospital. Officer Williams nodded as he watched them load the young woman's gurney into the waiting ambulance.  
  
Monica was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Emma when there was a knock on the door. "Chandler, sweeite can you get that" she asked. He groaned as he got up from his spot in front of the tv. He was surprised to see a police officer standing at his door. "May I help you" he asked. "I'm officer Williams I'm looking for Monica" he answered. "Uh why are you looking for my wife" Chandler asked. Monica came up behind him with Emma in her arms. "Honey what's going on" she asked looking at the policeman standing at her door.  
  
"Ma'am are you Monica" She nodded "Yes" she whispered. "Do you know a Rachel Green" She nodded again. "Yeas, why" she asked. "Ms. Green was involved in an accident earlier this evening" Monica gasped tears filling her eyes. Chandler set his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Umm is...is she okay" he asked. "I'm sorry but I really don't know all I can tell you is she's been taken to Beth Israel Hospital." A voice could be heard on his walkie talkie. "I have to be going now" he said as he turned and left.  
  
Chandler closed the door and turned to face Monica to see she was crying. "She...she has to be okay right Chandler" she whimpered "I mean she can't die because Emma needs her right" He gently pulled her into his arms and held her. " I'm sure Rachel is fine" he said softly.  
  
Ross walked into the apartment. "Hey guys have you seen Rachel she never showed up for dinner" he asked. They both turned to look at him. "Rachel was involved in some sort of accident" Chandler said softly. "What, where is she , is she okay" Ross rambled. "She's at Beth Israel hospital and we don't know how she is" he answered. "Umm okay we'll uh, we'll drop off Emma at Carol's on they way to the hospital, oh and we have to call Joey and Phoebe too" Ross mumbled nervously as he headed for the door with Chandler and Monica behind him.  
  
A little later the trio arrived at Beth Israel Hospital. Ross ran up to the admit desk. "We're looking for Rachel Green we were told she was brought here" The woman nodded and punched a few keys on her keyboard. "Yes Ms. Green was brought in awhile ago she's in room 2019" Ross nodded "Is she okay" he asked "I don't know sir, her doctor is right over there" she said pointing at a dark haired woman around his age. He thanked her. The three of them walked over to the doctor. "Excuse me" Ross said "Are you Rachel Green's doctor" he asked. "Yes I am. I'm Dr. Walker how can I help you" she asked. "How's Rachel is she going to be okay" she looked at him. "Well Ms. Green was hit by a car but she was lucky she has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, and numerous cuts and bruises" Ross let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her" The doctor nodded 'Yes but only for a few minute" she said.  
  
The three of them walked into Rachel's room. She was laying in bed with a small bandage on her forehead and a cast on her arm. "Hey honey" he said with a small smile. "Hey" Rachel whispered. She glanced at Monica and Chandler. "Mon you, you're pregnant" she gasped. She then noticed her holding Chandler's hand. "What's with the hand holding" she asked. Everyone was staring at her. "Come on now you guys are freaking me out" she giggled. "Where's Pheebs she have those babies yet" she asked. Again they just stared. She sighed and looked at Ross. "How's the wedding plans going"  
  
Ross stared at her. "Uh what, uh what wedding plans Rach" Rachel laughed "You and Emily's duh" Monica looked at her bestfriend. "Honey are you okay" she asked sitting on the bed. "Yeah are you okay" she teased. "So how far along are you and most importantly who's the guy" she giggled. "Rach you know I'm five months along cause all you have done for the last five months is tell me how it was with Emma" Rachel looked at her strangely "Fine don't tell me who the guy is and who's Emma" Ross got pale as a ghost when she asked who her own daughter was and Monica gasped.  
  
Chandler walked over to the bed and sat beside Monica. "Rach you mentioned Emily and Pheebs being pregnant" Rachel nodded "Yeah" Monica and Ross watched him wondering where he was going with this. "Rach what year is it" he asked. "Its 1998 duh" Chandler looked at his wife and bestfriend and they looked at him.  
  
Chapter 3: Confused....Rach finds out she has partial amnesia how will she react, How will Joey and Phoebe react? Will Rachel get her memory back?....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. So how did you like the second new episode of Season 10? I thought it was funny! Ross: "I'll make faitas!" that was soo funny! And the dinner was funny too! Chandler telling the kid from Spykids he was adopted and Santa wasn't real. The kid looked too old to believe in Santa anyway LOL. Saying that Pheebs had the triplets while they were sitting there. They were so adorable climbing on Chandler and throwing bagel at him! I loved his last line. Chandler: "I'm going to go tell Emma she was an accident" I'm really enjoying the finale season so far. I just wish it wasn't the final season! I'm so gonna cry at the end! I actually watched the season premiere of Scrubs it was my first time watching it. Get this there's a Dr. Cox and a Dr. Perry!! As in Matthew PERRY and Courteney COX! I thought that was pretty funny! Has anyone seen Lisa's new short hairdo. I like it but I like her better with long hair maybe its just cause I've seen her with long hair for the last 9 and a half years! LOL Anyway here's the second chapter I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx. 


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 3: Confused  
  
Chandler walked over to the bed and sat beside Monica. "Rach you mentioned Emily and Pheebs being pregnant" Rachel nodded "Yeah" Monica and Ross watched him wondering where he was going with this. "Rach what year is it" he asked. "Its 1998 duh" Chandler looked at his wife and bestfriend and they looked at him.  
  
Dr. Walker came into the room "Hello Ms. Green how are feeling" she asked. "I'm fine but I think my friends have gone insane" she teased. "Uh doctor can I talk to you out in the hall" Ross asked. The doctor nodded and followed Ross out to the hall. "Dr. Walker, I don't think Rachel is alright she...she doesn't remember our daughter, or my sister being pregnant, she thinks its 1998" Ross told her. "Okay I'll talk to her, find out what she does remember and take her for a CT scan" she said as they headed back in to the room.  
  
"Ms. Green" the doctor started "Please call me Rachel" she said "Okay Rachel can you tell me about yourself" Rachel nodded "My name is Rachel Karen Green I have two sisters Jill and Amy I was engaged once but I left the guy at the alter and now I work at Bloomingdales" The doctor nodded "Do you know these people" she asked pointing at Ross, Monica, and Chandler. "Of course I've known Monica since we were six, Ross is her older brother and Chandler I met him when I was still in high school he lives across the hall from Mon and I with his friend Joey"  
  
Dr. Walker looked at the trio they all gave small nods. "What about your romantic life do you have a boyfriend" Rachel shook her head. "Nope I was seeing this guy Joshua but we broke up, there's a guy I like" she glanced at Ross "but he's already taken" she said softly.  
  
At that moment Joey and Phoebe raced into the room. "Rach you're okay" Phoebe said. "But your aura is so dirty I'll have to cleanse it later" Rachel looked at her. "Pheebs when did you have the triplets" she asked. "Umm 5 years ago Rach duh" Rachel looked around in confusion "5 years ago but that's impossible Phoebe you're not pregnant but Mon is wh...what's going on" she asked. "Rachel Karen Green why are you acting so weird of course Mon is pregnant I mean she and Chandler have been trying since Emma was born" Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Chandler" Rachel whispered. "Pheebs what are you talking about Mon isn't with Chandler and who's Emma" Phoebe looked at her "Okay now you're just trying to freak me out right" Rachel shook her head tears filling her eyes. "Will someone please tell me what's going on" she whispered. Dr. Walker sighed softly. "Rachel I'm afraid you have partial amnesia its not 1998 its actually 2003" she said softly. "What!" she gasped "You mean I'm missing the memories of the last 5 years" The doctor nodded. "Will I get my memory back" she asked. "Well I can't say for sure but I'll know more after your CT Scan"  
  
Rachel started crying. "What will I do if it never comes back" she whimpered. Monica sat beside her on the bed and hugged her. "Don't worry honey we all love you and we're all going to be here for you okay" she said softly. "Thank you Monica" she whispered "Rachel I'm going to take you down for your CT scan now" Dr. Walker said softly. Rachel looked really scared. "Don't be scared Rach we'll be right here when you get back" Ross whispered kissing her cheek. She smiled "Thanks Ross" she whispered as the doctor wheeled her from the room.  
  
The four friends sat in the room together waiting for her to get back just as they'd promised. All of them hoping the news was good that Rachel's memory would return.  
  
Chapter 4: Filling In Some Of The Blanks...The gang fill in Rach on a little of what's happened over the last five years....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Rosie pleading already huh! Don't worry if I can save Rach from Cancer, I can give her back her memory....maybe. LOL In the next one the gang tells her some of the stuff that's happened over the last five years. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Filling In Some Of The Blanks

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 4: Filling In Some Of The Blanks  
  
Rachel was brought back to her room. She smiled when she saw that all her friends had stayed there. Dr. Walker came in shortly after that with the results of her CT scan. "Well Rachel the news is good the CT scan was negative there were no signs of brain damage just some minor swelling" she said "So then I'll get my memory back" she asked. "Yes you will probably regain your memory but there's no telling how long it will be before you do" Rachel just nodded. "Since you have no severe or life threatening injuries I'm going to discharge you" she said "Do you have someone that can stay with you tonight" she asked.  
  
Tears filled Rachel's eyes "I...I don't know I...I don't remember living anywhere but with Monica" she whispered. "Don't worry Dr. Walker she can stay with us tonight" Chandler said. Monica nodded "Yes, Ross, Pheebs and Joey can stay too it'll be like a sleep over" she said with a smile. Dr. Walker nodded "Okay I'll get your discharge papers" she said leaving the room. Rachel looked at Chandler "Us" she said "So you and Mon really are together" He nodded. "Yes we are"  
  
A little later the gang walked into Chandler and Monica's apartment. Rachel looked around "This place looks the same" she said softly. She then noticed a framed photo on the wall. She looked at Chandler and Monica. "You...you two are married" she asked. Monica smiled "Yeah I'm stuck with him now" she joked. Rachel laughed a little. "So tell me how did Chandler and Monica end up married and where's Emily did she and Ross ever get married" she asked. "Well do you remember Ross and Emily were getting married in London" Monica asked. "Yuh huh I stayed here with Pheebs she was bummed because she couldn't go" she said softly.  
  
Monica smiled "That's right but you didn't stay here for long you flew to London to try and stop the wedding cause you were still in love with Ross" Rachel looked over at Ross he smiled at her and she blushed. "So what happened I...I didn't ruin his wedding please tell me I didn't ruin Ross's wedding" Monica sighed softly "Well sorta but not on purpose see when Ross saw you he accidentally said your name at the alter instead of Emily's" Rachel gasped "Oh ho I bet Emily wasn't too happy" she said. "Did she stop the wedding" she asked.  
  
"No she went ahead with the wedding but they ended up getting a divorce a few months later because" Monica stopped. "Because why" Rachel asked. "Well lets just say Emily was trying to make him choose and he couldn't make the choice she asked him to make" she answered. 'What was the choice" she asked. Monica sighed softly. "Well hun Emily wanted him to never see you again" she whispered. Rachel looked at Ross "I...I was the cause of your divorce" she whispered "Oh Ross I...I'm so sorry" she said tears filling her eyes.  
  
Ross walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't cry Rach it wasn't your fault it was me I should have listened to Chandler he was right Emily and I we moved too fast and Emily's demands were too much like Joey said how could I never see you again" he said with a smile. "Thank you Ross" she whispered staring into his eyes. She blinked and turned back to Monica. "So now on to you Mon how did you get Mr. commitment phobia to marry you" she teased.  
  
"Very funny" Chandler giggled "It all started in London" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Monica. "She was depressed cause Judy was picking on her again then some totally wasted guy thought she was Ross's mom and some how we ended up in my room in bed together" he said with a grin. "Yeah and they hid if from all of us for months" Ross stated. Chandler nodded "Yes we did hide it for awhile but Joey of all people figured it out" Joey frowned "Hey he whined. " I looked like a pervert cause of you two with the underwear, the camera and the naked picture of Monica" he said.  
  
Chandler laughed "Yes Joe, Mon and I really appreciated it too" Joey smiled "Okay prove it name your kid Joey" Chandler sighed "For the last time no Joe" He turned back to Rachel. "You Rach you were the second one to find out about us then Pheebs and Ross" Rachel smiled "Aww you two look like you really love each other" Chandler smiled "We do Monica is the best thing to ever happen to me" Rachel smiled "So how did you comer to live here and where so I live" she asked. "Well we almost got married in Vegas but after seeing you and Ross come out of the chapel we changed our minds, when we got back to New York I asked Monica to live with me" Rachel stared at Chandler with a shocked expression on her face. "Ross and I we...we're married" she said softly.  
  
Chapter 5: Dr. And Mrs. Geller....They gang fill in Rach on her brief marriage to Ross, Monica's wedding and Emma what will her reaction be to it all....Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. I know not much is happening yet but I promise it will oh in probably chapter 5 or 6! I hope you are all liking this! Oh and one of my readers from the UK told me that they don't get the new season till January you poor people!! I'd go mad if I had to wait that long! LOL Anyway if I I'm gonna write about a new episode I'll put Spoiler in big letters and scroll a little so that way they won't have to see it unless they would like to! Wow! again not till January I'd go so mad if I had to wait that long to see my Matthew Perry!! Okay anyway if you're still reading this! LOL please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 2: Dr And Mrs Geller

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 5: Dr. And Mrs. Geller  
  
Rachel stared at Chandler with a shocked expression on her face. "Ross and I we...we're married" she said softly. "No but you were" Chandler answered. "Whew I was starting to get freaked out" Rachel laughed. "Oh so being married to me would freak you out well then I guess its a good thing we're not married then huh" Ross said slamming the door as he left. Rachel frowned "I didn't mean it like that" she said softly. "I just meant that it would freak me out if I couldn't remember being his wife" she said tears filling her eyes. "Don't worry honey he'll be okay" Monica said hugging her.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he left to look for Ross. He didn't have to go far he was sitting on the step outside the door. "Hey, you okay" he asked sitting down beside him. "Yeah I guess" Ross whispered "It...its just hard she doesn't remember Emma or that we're back together" Chandler nodded "I know but you have to give it time she'll remember" he said patting his back.  
  
Rachel pulled away from Monica. "What happened Mon why did...did Ross and I get a divorce" she asked. "Well when you got married in Vegas you were both really drunk you yelled hello Mr. Rachel and he yelled hello Mrs. Ross" Monica giggled "It was pretty funny seeing you two come stumbling out of that chapel" She sighed "So we got divorced cause we were drunk" she asked. "No Ross was suppose to get it annulled but he didn't he only told you he had. Rachel nodded "Oh so he waited too long and we had to get a divorce" she said "So that's it Ross and I are over" she said sadly. "Well not exactly I caught you two kissing on the night Chandler and I got engaged you kind of stole my thunder which I wasn't too happy about but it all worked out then about six weeks before my wedding you and Ross spent the night together which resulted in Emma"  
  
"Emma that's the third time I've heard that name who is this Emma" Rachel whispered. "Honey, Emma is you and Ross's daughter" Monica said softly. "Daughter, no Mon you're joking right" She shook her head. She stood up walked over to a few framed photos grabbed one and sat back down. "No I'm not kidding" handing the photo to her. Rachel looked at the picture it was her and Ross with a baby on their lap. "Oh my God" she said starting to cry. "I hate this" she cried "I can't remember my own baby, or two of my bestfriends falling in love, getting married, and pregnant, five years of my life they're just gone"  
  
"It'll get better Rach you just have to give it some time" Monica said softly. "What if I give it time but those five years don't come back huh Mon" She set the picture down on the table. "I...I just need some time alone can...I lay down on your bedroom for awhile" Monica nodded "Of course" Rachel got up and slowly walked to Monica's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and looked around. There were several photos sitting on the dresser. One was the gang taken at Chandler and Monica's wedding. All six of them looked happy. Next to it was a picture of Ross with Ben and the baby Monica said was Emma. She began to cry again. How could she not remember being a mother to Ross's child, how could she not remember her bestfriend's wedding, how could she go one without those memories and so many others.  
  
Rachel felt the pill bottle in her pocket. It was the medication the doctor had prescribed to her for pain. She took it out of her pocket. She sat there looking at the bottle in her hand and the photos on Monica dresser. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she popped open the bottle emptying it into her hand.  
  
Chapter 6: Will It Get Better...Will Rach take the pills? Will her friends be able to help her? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Okay I know I went way out on this! But I was thinking about how hard it must be not to remember your kid, the love of your life, and your bestfriend's wedding that could really mess a person up so that's why I took it in this direction! Okay Rosie on your mark get set go! Start pleading girl! LOL. Anyway please read and review. Thanx!  
  
Spoiler What do you all think of TOW Ross's Tan! I was laughing sooo hard!!!!! Ross and his one Mississippi two Mississippi that was soo funny! Ross was a total goof ball in this one with the whole tan thing. Chandler: "You could do a duet of Ebony and Ivory all by yourself" Then he tricked Ross into opening the door and snapped his picture! Chandler had the funniest lines! "Hey stop staring at my wife's legs, no, no stop staring at your sister's legs" That was funny! "Chandler gets Pedicures" Okay that one was Mon's but still funny! I loved the part when Joey and Rach asked Chandler if he had problems sexually when he and Mon became more than friends if it ever felt weird. When Chandler said "No it felt right like why haven't we been doing this the whole time" I was like aww how sweet!! Joey had some funny lines too "You just squashed my misters" and "Solider down" I can't believe it was Mon's bra that popped off by Joey looking at it.! LOL Chandler sat there staring at it thinking he could do it too! Who the hell was that Amanda chick I hated her! How dare she say my Chandler looked ghastly! He's absolutely delicious! I wanted to pound on her a little bit! Anyway to sum it up I've added this episode to my list of favorites! 


	6. Chapter 6: Will It Get Better

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 6: Will It Get Better  
  
Rachel sat there on the edge of Monica's bed staring at the pills laying in her hand. A few tears rolled down her face splashing on her hand. There was a soft knock on the door. Monica walked in "Rach, hun I" she stopped when she saw her sitting there with a handful of pills. "Rachel wh...what are you doing with all those" she asked. "I can't live like this Monica" she whispered. "Honey its only temporary you'll get your memory back" she said softly. "What if I don't" Rachel whimpered. "Could you live your life if you couldn't remember having Chandler's baby, if you couldn't remember the important parts of your life with him" she cried.  
  
Monica sighed softly sitting down beside her. "It would be hard but I'd have to sweeite for our baby, for Chandler" Rachel nodded "I know but what difference would it make Emma is young she wouldn't remember me anyway and Ross isn't even my boyfriend or anything" She looked at her. "Honey Ross is your boyfriend you two got back together after Emma was born" she said softly. Rachel gasped "How, I mean the last thing I remember is you, me and Pheebs sitting around in wedding gowns and Joshua and I breaking up " She sighed. "When he knocked we thought it was Chandler, Pheebs said the groom couldn't see the bride in the wedding dress I said relax she's not gonna marry Chandler but you did and I don't remember any of it" she said starting to cry again. "You have no idea how hard it is, how scary it is not remembering" she whimpered.  
  
Monica sighed softly "You're right I don't know how hard this must be for you but I do know that you're not alone you have Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, Ross, and I. We all love you so much and when that cop came to the door telling Chandler and I you'd been in an accident we were so scared we were gonna lose you" she said softly. "Maybe it would have been better if you had" Rachel whispered. "Don't say that" Monica whispered tears filling her eyes. "You've been my bestfriend since we were 6 years old I couldn't have imagined getting married with out you there and I can't imagine becoming a mother with you there" she said her hand setting on her small stomach.  
  
"I may have been at your wedding but I don't remember being there and I don't remember you being pregnant I'm a lousy friend I can't remember my bestfriend getting everything she's dreamed of since she was a little girl" Rachel cried. Monica hugged her " That's okay because I know you're gonna remember" Rachel looked at the pills in her hand and then at Monica. "Here take these away from me" she said softly handing her the pills.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. Chandler stuck his head in the room. "Hey, you girls okay" he asked softly. Monica nodded "Yeah I think so" she said glancing at Rachel. Rachel gave a small nod. "We're okay" she whispered. Ross appeared behind Chandler "Uh Rach would it uh be okay if I came in" he asked "I guess" she answered softly. Ross walked into the room. Monica got up "Chandler and I will be out in the living room if you need any think okay" Rachel smiled a little "Okay thanks you guys" she said. Monica and Chandler nodded as they left the room.  
  
Ross sat down on the edge of the bed. Rachel looked at him "Ross I...I'm so sorry I don't remember our baby" she whimpered starting to cry. "Its okay Rach don't cry" he said gently brushing away her tears. "No its not okay, its not" she cried. "Honey its not your fault" he said softly "You didn't choose for this to happen" he said. "I know but I" she stopped. They sat there staring into each other's eyes. Ross slowly leaned in and kissed her. At first Rachel didn't respond but she was soon kissing him back. The kiss deepened as they fell back on the bed. It wasn't long before his shirt and her blouse where on the floor. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her back working to unhook her bra that she snapped out of it shoving him away. Ross looked at her waiting for her to say something, anything to let him know she didn't hate him for letting things get to out of hand.  
  
Chapter 7: Starting Over....Rachel and Ross talk, will they decide to start their relationship over from, the beginning. 


	7. Chapter 7: Starting Over

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 7: Starting Over  
  
Ross looked at her waiting for her to say something, anything to let him know she didn't hate him for letting things get to out of hand. "I...I'm sorry Ross" Rachel whispered as she reached for her blouse. "No I'm sorry Rachel I wasn't thinking" Ross said. "Well I was thinking but not with my mind" he said with a small smile. Rachel laughed a little. "I...I love you Ross but I just can't it...it" He placed a finger gently on her lips. "Its okay I understand I mean the last thing you remember is me getting ready to marry Emily"  
  
Rachel nodded "Yes but I didn't want you to marry her" she said softly. "I...I wanted to tell you I was still in love with you" she said softly. "Really, but what about Joshua I thought you were crazy about him" he asked. "Eh he wasn't so great" Ross smiled "Mon told me you wore your nighty to dinner with his parents" She nodded "I did, you know his dad reminded me of Chandler for some reason and them to top it off the waiter poured water down my back and my boob popped out" she giggled "I know Mon told me that too" Rachel laughed "And she calls me a gossip"  
  
Ross looked at her. "I know you don't remember it but you did come to my wedding I accidentally said your name at the alter" She nodded "Yeah Mon and Chandler told me" He smiled a little "I told Emily it didn't mean anything but it did, deep down I knew I still loved you" he said. "When I mailed your invitation I was thinking about us and our times together" She smiled "I thought about us too when I received it" she said softly. "Ross about us" she started "I love you and I want to be with you but I...I think we should take it slow, just until I get my memory back" He smiled "I love you too Rachel, so much" he said softly "I'd wait forever for you" he whispered.  
  
Tears filled Rachel's eyes. "Thank you" she said softly "I...I'd wait forever for you too" she said. She yawned. "Rach, honey you should try to get some rest" He pulled back the covers and she snuggled under them. "What am I laying on" she said moving a little. She reached under the covers pulling out a pair of Chandler's boxers. "Eww undies" she groaned tossing them on the floor. "Okay I'm totally grossed out" Ross giggled "I wonder what else is hiding in my sister's bed" he joked. "Why does it feel like this has happened before" Rachel asked. "Well it sorta did" he giggled "See when Chandler and Monica first got together they hid it from us they snuck around" She nodded "Yeah I think they said something about that earlier"  
  
"Anyway" Ross said "Pheebs found Chandler's underwear in the couch cushion she said what you did eww undies and threw them and Joey being the only one who knew about Chandler and Monica said they were his" Rachel laughed "I wish I could remember that it sounded funny" He nodded "It was." he said softly. Rachel yawned again. "Get some rest okay" he said "Then we'll talk about where we should go on out first date" he said with a smile. "Okay" she said softly closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams" he whispered kissing her cheek.  
  
Ross got up and walked to the door. He looked back at her "I love you Rachel" he whispered as he walked out closing the door behind him. He stood against the door for a minute. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He looked at the beautiful diamond ring inside. His mom had given it to him on the day Emma was born. He wasn't ready to propose to her then but he had been tonight. After their romantic dinner he was going to surprise her with the proposal he described at his parents 35th wedding anniversary party but the accident had changed things. Now they had to start over, take things slow. He waited all those years to have her once, he'd wait just as long to have her again.  
  
Chapter 8: Moving Forward....Ross and Rachel go out on their "first" date, will it go well....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello all. Here's the next chapter! See Rosie I told ya I'd work on the next chapter ASAP! LOL. I hope you are all liking this! Chapter 8 will be along soon. So Rosie, girl you can relax! LOL My good friend Rosie is one of the biggest R&R fans I know! She loves David Shcwimmer and I love Matthew Perry! Hey what's not to love they're both gorgeous, sexy, and funny. Although my Matthew is way more gorgeous, sexy, and funny! LOL calm sown Rosie I'm kidding David and Matthew are equal! LOL. Oh and the part about Joshua's dad and Rach saying he reminded her of Chandler. Well Joshua's dad was played by Matthew's dad John Bennett Perry! And I think Matty and his dad look and act alike! So that's why Rach said that! LOL. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 8: Moving Forward  
  
Rachel sat on Monica's bed with her and Phoebe. "Man Mon why am I so nervous about this date Ross and I were together for two years" she said. Monica smiled. "True but in your mind you haven't been out with Ross in almost 6 years" Phoebe nodded "Yeah you're just a little floopy but you'll be okay" she giggled. Rachel smiled "So are you and Joey really together" She grinned at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yuh huh" she said blushing. "How did that happen I mean last thing I remember you were very pregnant with the triplets" she asked.  
  
"Well I wasn't seeing anyone for awhile, well there was a cop named Gary we lived together for one night but he shot a bird" Phoebe said "Anyway a few years after Gary I met this guy Mike through Joey and we dated for awhile, I really thought he was the one but he broke my heart when he said he never wanted to get married again" she whispered. "Oh Pheebs I'm sorry" Rachel said softly. "That's okay cause I have Joey now he fixed my broken heart" she giggled winking. "What's the Joey love like" Rachel asked. "Unbelievable, fantastic, incredible, Oh my God" Phoebe giggled.  
  
Joey came into the apartment. "Pheebs" he called "Come on we're gonna miss the movie" The three girls came out of the bedroom. "Relax Joey they always show the previews first" Monica giggled "Yeah but he likes to watch the snacks dance around" Phoebe said with a smile. Monica laughed. "Figures" The three of them looked at him with big grins "What" he asked "Nothing" they said laughing. Phoebe took his hand "Come on" she said pulling him to the door. "Bye Rach have fun tonight" she giggled as they left.  
  
Ross walked in. He smiled at Rachel. "You look beautiful" he whispered. "Thanks" she said "You look pretty good yourself" He handed her a bouquet of lilies. 'Aww lilies are my favorite" she whispered. "I know" he said "Ha, Ha" Monica giggled "I'll put them in water so you two can go" she said. "Thanks Mon" Rachel said as they left.  
  
After sharing a romantic dinner at the Plaza, Ross and Rachel went for a moon lit walk in the park. "Mmm what a beautiful night" Rachel whispered "I really enjoyed dinner" she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She started to worry when he stayed silent. "Ross" she whispered "I...I'm sorry" He stopped to look at her. "Why are you sorry" he asked. "I'm sorry this date was nothing like our first date in the planetarium that night was so...so romantic" she said starting to cry. "Aww Rach, sweeite don't cry I love you so much" Ross whispered brushing away a tear from her face. "I've always loved spending time with you"  
  
Rachel nodded "Yeah but you...you loved the stuff too" she whispered "I mean we did it 298 times" Ross laughed a little "Yeah I know and its 305 actually cause you know the night we made Emma and the 5 other times after she was born" he said with a little grin. Rachel frowned. "I hate this" she whimpered "You're the love of my life, my lobster but I can't remember being pregnant with your baby, I don't remember our baby" she cried "What's wrong with me" she cried hitting her own head. Ross gently grabbed her hand. "Stop that you're giving me a headache" he teased.  
  
"Its not fair, why is this happen to me" she whispered. "Come here" he said softly pulling her into his arms. "You're right its not fair Rach and I wish I knew how to fix it, to make it better" he whispered. She looked up at him. "Does Monica know how amazing her brother is" He laughed "Probably not" She smiled a little "Well I'll be sure she knows cause you are amazing Ross" He blushed "No I'm not" She nodded "Yes you are, how many guys would start over with their girlfriend who doesn't remember being his girlfriend or the child they have together" she said softly.  
  
"Any guy who loves their girlfriend as much as I do" he whispered as he caressed her cheek. He knew he agreed to take things slow but he had to kiss her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. When he kissed her something flashed in her mind. She was standing outside Monica's apartment kissing Ross. "Oh my God" she mumbled against his lips. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you but " Rachel stopped him "Its okay" she said "I...I think I remembered something" Ross smiled "Really, what" he asked. "You and I kissing outside Monica's apartment" she answered. Ross thought for a minute. He grinned "It was the night Monica and Chandler got engaged Mon caught us kissing outside her door she was, well she was pissed you two had a fight"  
  
Rachel smiled her eyes misty with tears. "I really remembered something" she whispered "Yeah you did!" Ross giggled. She laughed "You sound like Joey" she giggled "But who cared because I'm getting my memory back!" she said throwing her arms around him hugging him tight. "I can't wait to tell Monica" she said happily. "She'll be happy to hear it" he said softly. "This is so great" she said. " Yeah it's great" he whispered kissing the top of her head. He wanted to believe that she was indeed getting her memory back but the scientist in him knew that one fragment of a memory didn't necessarily mean her memory was returning. She was so happy about remembering that moment. He hoped and prayed that she was right, that she was on the way to regaining her memory.  
  
Chapter 9: Remember The Time....Is Rachel regaining her memory? ....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 8. Rosie is smiling aren't ya girl! LOL Here's the next part you wanted Hee Hee. Someone requested some J&P in the fic so in this chapter there's a little J&P! The next chapter will be along soon. Oh and I have no medical knowledge I just know what I learn from watching ER and ThirdWatch! LOL So I have no idea how memory lose really works or how one gets their memory back so I winged it. Anyway please read and review. Thanx!  
  
Spoiler . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Wow last night's Friends was soo funny!! The whole cake thing was a hoot!! How in the hell did Ross manage to turn a penis shaped cake in to a bunny though! Eh oh well I guess its the magic of must see Thursday night! LOL Jack comment about the cake's resemblance. OMG that was too funny!! Joey's dramatic reading was soo sweet! I wonder if that's a real book I'd love to get it for my 14 month old nephew! The wind up toys that was just silly. Chandler and Monica with Emma was soo sweet especially when Chandler taught her, her age that was soo cute and soo sweet. Then Mon said "I want one" and Chandler said "Me too" I actually got teary eyed. I'm such a sap! Then I cried with Rach when she got the birthday she wanted for Emma at the end! See that's me the sap! I'm gonna be balling buckets when I watch the series finale! To sum it up another eppy I loved!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Is This Goodbye

This fc takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is 5 months pregnant. (I know, I know, I always have her preggers but that's the way I like it!LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! ;) LOL) Officer Williams and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 9: Is This Goodbye  
  
Ross walked Rachel up to Monica and Chandler's apartment. "I had a great time tonight Rach" he said with a smile. "So did I" Rachel whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said "Night Rach" he kissed her cheek. "Night Ross" she said as she watched his disappear down the stairs. Rachel opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face. Monica and Chandler were on the couch cuddled together watching tv. "Hey guys" she said. Monica turned her head. She saw Rachel standing there with a smile om her face. "By that smile on your face I'd say your date went well" she grinned.  
  
Rachel nodded "Oh Mon it was great" she gushed. "I felt like a teenager again" she giggled "and guess what!" she said. "What?" Monica asked. "Ross kissed me and when he did I remembered something!" she exclaimed. "Really!? What was it you remembered?" she asked. "I remembered kissing Ross out in the hall" Rachel answered. "Oh" Monica said "Yeah that was the night Chandler and I got engaged you kind of stole my thunder" she stated. "So how'd you remember" she asked.  
  
Rachel shruged "It just sorta flashed in my mind while Ross was kissing me" she said. "I'm getting my memorey back!" she grinned plopping down on the couch beside her. "Isn't it great!" she giggled. Monica smiled "Yeah it is" she answered. "So whatcha watchin" Rachel asked glancing at the tv. "Saturday Night Live, Jennifer Anisten's the guest host" Monica said. "Jennifer Anisten" Rachel wrinkled up her nose "Wasn't she in that stupid movie Leapurcan" she giggled "Well I'm gonna go get ready for bed and let you three get back to your show" she smiled patting Monica's small stomach as she got up and headed to her old room.  
  
Chandler sighed softly "Honey you shouldn't get her hopes up like that" he said softly. "She remembered a kiss she shared with Ross" Monica stated. "Yes but her remembering a small memory from one night nearly 3 years ago doesn't necessarily mean anything" he said. Monica sighed "I guess you're right" she whispered "But she seemed so happy" she said "I thought just maybe things were getting back to normal that I was getting my bestfriend back" she whispered.  
  
"We've been bestfriends since forever Chandler and I love her so much but its so hard I mean she doesn't remember the important things like being with my brother, her daughter, our wedding, our baby" she whispered rubbing her belly. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "I know its hard honey" he whispered "I couldn't imagine Joey or even Ross not remembering the importnat things in their lives or our lives" he whispered "But as hard as it is for you its even harder for Rachel we just have to be there for her and let her know we love and support her" he said softly.  
  
Rachel had been standing in the doorway of her old room. She was going to the bathrrom but stopped when she heard Chandler and Monica talking. She only heard up to Chandler talking about Joey and Ross she never heard the rest. Tears ran down her face as she quietly closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at a picture sitting on the dresser in the room. It was a picture of the gang at Central Perk. They were all smiling and sitting squished together on the orange couch.  
  
Rachel couldn't remember the photo but she did know it was after Monica's engagement night. Monica's smile was the biggest and there was a ring very visable on her left hand. Rachel sighed. She hated what she was doing to the people she loved most. Monica who's been her bestfriend since thye were a couple of six year olds married the man she had a crush on when she was a teenager and was excpeting a baby, a baby she's wanted forever. Joey was a successful actor on Days and had been nomimated for a soapie. Phoebe told her, she went with him to the award show plus Chandler had told her Joey had been in a movie called Over There which earned him rave reviews and he was now dating Phoebe.  
  
Chandler he'd conquered all his fears of commitment giving Monica everything she's always wanted, and Ross, he was the man Rachel thought she'd just lost to Emily. He's the love of her life, her lobster as Phoebe would say. He'd given her a child. A beautiful daughter, Emma, which he told her Monica had a part in naming. All these wonderful things that have happened to her and her friends and she couldn't remember any of it, well she did have that one little flashback but what if Chandler was right what if it didn't mean anything.  
  
Rachel made up her mind. She loved her friends too much to watch them being hurt. She took a piece of stationary off the dresser. She looked at the words typed across the top. "Hotel Monica" she whispered shaking her head a little. Tears filled her eyes again as she wrote on the paper. She read over what she'd written folded it stuffing it into an envelope and wrote Monica on it. She stuffed her clothes in her overnight bag along with the picture from the dresser.  
  
She opened the door to her room and looked out. All the lights were out meaning Chandler and Monica had went to bed. She quietly tip toed to the kitchen table placing the envelope on it. She quietly made her way to the front door. She turned to look around the apartment one last time. She heard giggling coming from the bedroom. "Take good care of her Chandler" Rachel whispered "I love you guys" she said her tears now running down her face as she turned and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
Chapter 10: Home Is Where Your Heart Is....Rachel's ran away can the gang find her? Will she regain anymore of her memory?....Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children! I bet you're like....Wow she's still alive! LOL I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy and I had such an extreme case of writers block! My dearest bestest friend Rosie is the one who got me over my writers block! She kept telling me what a grea tand talented writer I am! Thanks Rosie! I Love ya! This is for you! ;) Anyway I couldn't remember what I had planned for this chapter and I think the name is different too. So I decided on this. I figured there be a little more drama before the happy ending! I Love writing the drama! LOL Anyway I Hope you all enjoy this! Oh and 5 more episodes of Friends left I am so gonna cry!! I wish it didn't have to end! "Its the end of an era you might say" (Monica) 


	10. Chapter 10: Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Thia fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together, but Rachel os living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler ans Monica are married. Monica is pregnant (I know, I know I always have her preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though. He's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 10: Home Is Where Your Heart Is  
  
The sound of the alarm clock filled the quiet room. Monica groaned as she reached out and hit it. She started rto get up but Chandler pulled her back down. "Don't get up" he whispered kissing her. "Chandler" she giggled "I have to" she said. "Why" he asked "Its" he rolled over looking at the clock. "Only 7 am" he said. "I know but the guys will be here soon I have to get breakfast started" she whispered. "So let them wait" he said kissing her again. "Honey stop that" she giggled "You know how Joey gets if he has to wait" she said as she got out of bed.  
  
Monica put her robe on and left the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. She spotted the enevlope on the table with her namee on it. "Hmm whats this" she whispered. She picked up and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She began ot read the words written on the paper. "Oh my God" she whispered as she sat down with whe hand resting on her stomach. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to read.  
  
Chandler came out of the bedroom and found Monica sitting at the kitchen table. " Hey I though you were making breakfast" he said. He saw the letter in her hand. "What's that" he asked "If its a joke or a commerical slogan don't show it to Ross he'll say its his" he teased. She looked up at him her face streaked with tears. "Mon" he whispered "what is it, what's wrong" he asked with concern. "She...she's gone" she whispered "Who honey" he asked. "Rachel" she said. "She heard us talking last night and she...she though she was hurting us, ruining our lives" she cried. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its gonna be okay Mon" he whispered.  
  
Ross, Joey and Phoebe walked in. "What's for breakfast I'm straving" Joey asked. Chandler looked over at his friends. "There is no breakfast Joe" Joey started to whine but stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from Chandler. Ross saw Monica crying. "Mon what's wrong' he asked "Is the baby okay?" Monica nodded "The baby's fine" she whispered "It...its Rachel" she said. "What!" he said "What's wrong with her" he asked starting to worry. "She...she left" Monica whispered "She left this" she handed him the note.  
  
Ross looked down at the piece of paper. Rachel's handwrittng filled the page. He started to read the words she'd written. Tears filled his eyes as he read the letter. He looked up at Chandler. "You" he said "You told her that her little flashback didn't necessarily mean anything!" "Why would you tell her that!" he said rasing his voice. "I didn't tell her that Ross she must have heard Mon and I talking last night" Chandler told him. "I don't believe you Chandler!" he shouted "How could you be so stupid!"  
  
Monica stood up "Ross stop it" she said softly "It wasn't Chandler's fault" she said "Yes it was if she had't heard him she wouldn't have left" Ross pointed out. "Yes but if Rachel would have listened ot the rest of our conversastion Chandler said as hard as it was on us it was even harder on her and we needed to make sure she knew we loved and supported her!" Monica said starting to cry again. "Its still his fault Mon" Ross looked at Chandler "I swear if anything happens to her" he stated. "What are you gonna do Ross use your karate or maybe the power of uangi to kick my ass!" Chandler shouted.  
  
"Alright that's it, that's enough people" Phoebe screamed. "Look at you guys" she said looking at Ross, Chandler and Monica. "You guys are acting like children" she stated. "Ross, Rachel left because she's a mess right now not because of Chandler" she said. "and Chandler you know Rachel loves to gossip and evasdrop I mean that's how she found out about you and Mon!" she stated. "Now can we please get along I don't like my voice like this" she shouted.  
  
Ross sighed softly. "You're right Pheebs" he whispered. He looked at Chandler. "I'm sorry" he said "I...I'm just so worried about Rachel she's out there somewhere alone" he whispered. "I'm sorry too Ross" Chandler said. "I understand how you feel I'd be the same way if this were all happening to Monica" he said softly. "I...I just don't understand how she could just leave Emma, leave me like that" Ross whispred.  
  
"Rachel's all mixed up right now Ross, she's scared and confused" Chandler said. Monica walked over to her brother. "Just imagine how you'd feel if you couldn't remember being with Rachel, Emma and Ben, or your bestfriend getting married" she said softly. " I could never imagine living with out those memories" he whispered "Yeah will Rach isn't imagining she's really living without those memories" she whsipered.  
  
Ross looked at Monica. "I...I have to find her" he said "How Ross we have no idea where to look for her" she said. "So if it were Chandler wouldn't you try to find him" he asked. Monica glanced at her husband. She nodded "I wouldn't stop until I found him" she whispered. "I won't stop unil I find Rachel I've loved her since the ninth grade, she's my life, my lobster" he said as he walked ot the door. "I'' never give up on her" he said. "Where are you going" Monica asked. "I'm gonna check every hotel and motel in the tristate area and if I have to I'll call her parents, her sisters, and anyone else I have to, to find her" he said as he left.  
  
Monica watched her brother leave. He was in love and determined but would that be enough to find Rachel. She sighed softly "What do we do now" she whispered. "Well we can call some hotels and motels and see if there's a Rachel Green registered anywhere" Chandler suggested. "Pheebs and I can ask around the neighborhood to see if anyone has seen her" Joey added. "Okay lets find Rachel and let her know this is where she belongs and that we love her" Monica said as she grabbed the phone book. Joey and Phoebe nodded as they left the apartment. Chandler grabbed the phone and sat beside Monica. Togther they began calling hotels and motels hoping to find Rachel staying ta one of them.  
  
Chapter 11: Hide And Seek...The gang is searching for Rachel. Will any of them find her?....Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's chapter 10! I hope you all like it. In the next chapter the search for Rachel is on. Will any of them find her? Rosie I can hear you now! Yes find her or better yet let Ross find her right! LOL. Don't worry Rach will be found! All my stories have happy endings! I've never been able to write an unhappy ending. Our 6 bestfriends deserve to be happy right! Okay yes I know I'm crazy! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! Oh and I almost forgot congrats to Matt and Melissa LeBlanc their baby girl Marina was born on Feb 8th! Speaking of babies I saw a new pic of Courteney she's gotten bigger I for one think she looks cute preggers! and she looks so very happy! 


	11. Chapter 11: Hide And Seek

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together, but Rachel os living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler ans Monica are married. Monica is pregnant (I know, I know I always have her preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though. He's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 11: Hide And Seek  
  
"Okay thank you" Chandler sighed as he hung up the phone. "No Rachel Green there either" he said. "She has to be somewhere" Monica said turning to the next page in the phone book. "Here try this one honey" she said "The Park South Hotel" she said telling him the number. "Honey we've already reached the P's with no luck maybe we should take a break" he suggested. "We can't Chandler we have to find Rachel"  
  
He nodded "I know but I've been dialing so much my fingers are staring to cramp up" he teased. He put his arms around her. "Don't worry Mon, Ross is still out there looking and so are Joey amd Pheebs" he said "We're gonna find her" he whispered. Monica set the phone book on the coffee table and rested her head on Chandler's shoulder. "I hope so" she whispered.  
  
Joey and Phoebe were heading down the stairs when they bumped into Danny who was heading into his apartment. "Hey" Joey said "Hey" Danny replied. "Have you seen Rachel" Joey asked. "Nope can't say that I have" he said "She doesn't say much to me anymore I don't think she liked my sister" Joey nodded "Okay but if you should see her would you tell her we're looking for her" he said. "Okay" Danny said as he went inside his apartment.  
  
They made their way downstairs to the lobby running into an old woman "Joey dear" she said with a smile. "Hi Mrs. Bravermen" he said "Have you seen my friend Rachel" he asked. "Rachel? Is she the pregnant one" she asked "No that's Monica, Rachel is the other blonde one" Mrs. Bravermen smiled again "Oh Emma's mommy that little one is so adorable" she said "No sorry I haven't seen her dear" They thanked her and headed to Central Perk.  
  
Gunther was at the counter preparing a latte for one of the customers when Joey and Phoebe walked in. "Hey Gunther" He smiled "Hey Pheebs" he said. "Has Rachel been here" she asked. "No Rachel hasn't been in here in a few days is she alright" he asked. "Phoebe nodded 'Uh yeah she's fine but if she does come in here can you tell her we're looking for her." He nodded "and if you see her tell her I'm looking for her" he mumbled under his breath. "What" Phoebe asked "Oh uh nothing I uh just said I'll tell her if I see her" he answered quickly. "Oh okay" she said as they left.  
  
Ross sighed softly as he walked down the street. He'd already been to several hotels but with no luck. He was tired and wore out but he refused to give up. He stopped at another hotel. He smiled when he saw the name of it. "The Marcel Hotel" he said softly. He pushed open the door and walked up to the front desk. "Is there a Rachel Green registered here" he asked the clerk.  
  
Rachel sat on the bed in the little hotel room. It wasn't anything fancy she'd choosen this hotel because of its name it made her feel close to Ross. She looked down at the picture in her hand. She hated leaving them it was the hardest thing she ever had to do but it was better this way. They all had alot more importnnat things going on in their lives they didn't need her there complicating things. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her finger over her friends smiling faces. A knock on the door startled her. She set the picture on the bed and walked to the door and opened it. She gasped "Ross" she whispered.  
  
Chapter 12: Please Come Home....Ross is at Rachel's door, what will she say to him, what will he say to her? Will she come home? ....Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's another finished chapter! I hope its good! The Park South Hotel and The Marcel Hotel are real hotels in Manhattan, NY! Rosie I know you're thrilled to see another chapter! You inspire me girl! You're the best! I love ya! Again I hope you all enjoy this chapter! So read, review and enjoy! Thanx! 


	12. Chapter 12: Please Come Home

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together, but Rachel os living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler ans Monica are married. Monica is pregnant (I know, I know I always have her preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though. He's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998  
  
Chapter 12: Please Come Home  
  
A knock on the door startled her. She set the picture on the bed and walked to the door and opened it. She gasped "Ross" she whispered. "Wha...what are you doing here" she asked. Ross said nothing. He stepped int othe room and pulled Rachel into his arms. He stood there just holding her for awhile before he finally spoke. "I'm so glad I found you" he whispered. "Well I uh, I'm not" she said pulling away from him. "You...you shouldn't have come" she whispered turning away from him..  
  
Ross set his hand on her shoulder "Rach" he whispered 'What did you think I'd do" he asked "Just let you walk out of my life, of Emma's life" he said. What do you want me to do Ross, be Emma's mother even thought I don't remmeber her, be your girlfriend whe nI don't remember us getting back together" she said starting to cry. "You need to forgret about me, move on" she whispered "You deserve some better, someone who can be a real girlfriend to you" she said sniffing a little.  
  
"I 've tried moving on Rachel, I've tried living with out you" Ross said "I loved Carol and Emily, I've dated other women but none of them ever compared to you, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you" he whispered "After we broke up I hated myself for so long for hurting you like I did and I swore if I ever got another chance with you I'd never ever hurt you again, that I'd never let you go" tears filled his eyes. "I love you Rachel" he whispered  
  
Rachel turned to look at Ross. Her heart broke when she saw him crying. "I love you too Ross" she whispered "but that doesn't take away the fact that I'm missing five years of my life" Ross nodded "I know but haven't you ever heard love conquers all" he said stepping closer to her. "We've over come so many obstacles in the past and we'll get through this too" he whispered stepping closer filling the gap between them. He leaned in kissing her gently at first but deepening it as it continued. He started to guide her towards the bed as he began to unbutton her blouse.  
  
"Ross" Rachel whispered pulling away "I...I don't think we" he stopped her with a finger on her lips. "Don't you trust me" he asked softly. There was a time when she would have said no put that was in the past. She looked at him smiling with a little nod. "Yes more than anyone" she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. Ross swept her off her feet as they kissed laying her on the bed. He broke the kiss to look down at her with a smile. "I love you" he whispered kissing her again.  
  
Later that night Rachel laid in Ross's arms the sheets wrapped around them both. She felt safe and loved in his arms but in a way she felt as if Ross had just cheated on Emily. She sighed softly. "What's wrong Rach" Ross asked softly kissing the top of her head. "Okay" she started. " I know its because of my memory loss but it...it feels like you just cheated on Emily." Ross laughed a little "Don't worry honey, Emily and I have been over for years" he said kissing the tip of her nose. She nodded "I know" she said "I...I just hate not remembering" she whispered  
  
Ross hugged her closer to him. "I know you do sweeite but itd going to be okay you'll come back home with me and we'll all help you get through this" Rachel sighed again. 'I...I don't know if I can go back Ross I heard what Chandler said I...I was ruining their lives" she whispered "Rach you didn't hear everything he said" he said "He went on to say as hard as it was for them it was ever harder for you and they had to let you know they love and support you" he said as he ran his hand along her bare arm.  
  
"I still don't know" Rachel whispered tears filling her eyes. "They don't need to worry about me Chandler and Mon have the baby to think about, Joey has his career and Pheebs to think about" she whispered. "Rach the guys love you they've all been trying to find you too" he said "They want you to come home as much as I do sweeite" he said softly brushing a fallen tear from her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Ross" she whispered "Can you just stay with me tonight and hold me" she asked.  
  
Ross smiled "Nothing would make me happier" he said as he pulled her a little closer to him. She laid there in the dark in his arms thinking about what Ross said. She loved her friends and even thought it had only been one night she already missed them terribly, but she still wasn't sure if she could go back with out her memories. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and listend to the sound of Ross's heart beating. For tonight she'd enjoy being in his arms. She'd worry about the future tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 13: Rachel's Choice...Will Rachel go back with Ross or leave again....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children! Roise I can see you smiling because you got the next chapter and the lobster lovin you wanted! and I can hear you saying she better go back home with Ross! Don't worry she most likely will! and I know this chapter was all R& R but the rest of the gang will be in the next one! Anway Rosie thankd again for inspiring me! Your the best! I love ya! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 13: Rachel's Choice

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 13: Rachel's Choice  
  
Rachel woke up the next morning to the sunshine and Ross smiling at her. "Morning Beautiful" he said softly. "Morning" she whispered as she rolled out of bed. She went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the tub and thought about the night before. Being with Ross was amazing, it always was but there was a small part of her that still felt like it was wrong. He wanted her to go back home with her. Tears filled her eyes. She was so confused she didn't know what to do.  
  
Ross stretched and rolled over reaching for the phone. After he ordered room service he laid back down smiling as he thought about last night. When he'd seen the Marcel Hotel he almost hadn't gone but he had a feeling and after so many years of friendship with Phoebe he learned to never doubt his feelings. He chucked a little at that thought. He could picture Phoebe saying something like the universe putting him there at that time cause the universe wanted him and Rach to be together cause they're lobsters. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He answered it letting room service in. "Rach breakfast is here" he called to her.  
  
Rachel sighed softly when she heard Ross call her. She dried her eyes and took a deep breath as she came out of the bathroom. She saw Ross standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey you" he said softly "I got you waffles" he said "I'm sure they're not as good as the little round ones Mon makes" he giggled "Mon makes waffles" she whispered. "Yep they're the best, you love them" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "Ross, please don't" she whispered pulling away.  
  
"Rach" Ross whispered "What's wrong" he asked. "I...I can't so this Ross" she said starting to cry. "Can't do what" he asked "I can't pretend like everything is okay" she cried "because it isn't I'm still missing five years of my life" she cried turning away from him. "It's going to be okay Rach" Ross whispered "We'll go home and we'll all get you through this" he said softly trying to assure and comfort her.  
  
"I can't go back Ross" Rachel whispered. "Why" he asked. "I...I'm scared" she whimpered. "What are you scared of" he asked softly. "I'm scared that you'll get tired of a girlfriend who doesn't remember, that the guys will get tired of a friend who can't remember and this way I wouldn't have to wait for that to happen" she cried,  
  
Ross reached out and gently turned her towards him. He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Rach we'd never get tired of you" he whispered "We all love you so much" he said. "Especially me" he added softly. Rachel looked at him for a minute before falling into his arms. "Oh Ross" she sobbed "You're too good to me, I...I don't deserve you" she cried. "I love you" she whimpered.  
  
Ross tightened his arms around her. "I love you too" he whispered. "So much" he said. "Don't cry sweeite everything will be okay" he whispered kissing the top of her head. Rachel just stood there in the comfort of Ross's arms. Here tears slowed down and she pulled away a little and looked up at him. "Feeling better" he asked softly as he gently brushed a tear from her cheek. She nodded "I always feel better when I'm in your arms" she whispered. "Ross" she said. "Hmm" he asked. "Can we go home now" she asked.  
  
"Really!?" Ross asked with a grin. "Yuh huh" she answered with a smile. "But what about breakfast" he asked "Eh its probably cold by now" she said "Besides Mon's little round waffles are so much better" she giggled. Ross laughed "You're right they" he stopped and looked at her. "Rach" he asked. She grinned and nodded. When you mentioned Mon's waffles earlier and image flashed in my mind" she said "Mon and I were down in the store room looking for the little round waffle maker and someone or something, a yeti I think came in and scared us I used a bug bomb and we ran" she said.  
  
Ross smiled. "Yes that's right but it wasn't a yeti" he giggled "It was your neighbor Danny, you actually dated him briefly" he said hugging her. "Danny" she asked "Oh wait was he the guy who had that really weird relationship with his sister" she asked. Ross nodded "Yeah that's him" he said. "See I told it would be okay you're already remembering stuff" he grinned. "So wanna go home now" he asked.  
  
Rachel smiled "Yeah just let me grab my things. She grabbed her overnight bag and put her things in it. She stepped on something. She smiled as she knelt down and picked up the photo of the gang that had fallen to the floor during her and Ross's night of passion. "I'm coming home guys" she smiled running her finger over her friends smiling faces. She slipped the picture into her bag and walked back over to Ross. He took her hand in his as they left the small hotel room and headed for home.  
  
Chapter 14: Reunited...Rachel goes home the gang is together again and more of Rachel's memory returns...Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 13! I hope you all like it! Rosie I know you're happy to see a new Chapter!! Oh and I know its all Ross and Rach again hehe. The gang will be in the next chapter for sure! Look for chapter 14 soon! 


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 14: Reunited  
  
Ross and Rachel were walking up the stairs heading for Monica and Chandler's apartment when Rachel stopped suddenly. "Rach, you okay?" Ross asked with concern. "I uh, I don't know if I can do this" she whispered "What if I don't get anymore of my memory back or worse what of they all hate me for leaving" she said. "You have nothing to worry about sweeite the guys don't hate you they were very happy to hear you were coming home and you'll get the rest of your memory back and until then we'll all be here for you in any way you need us to be" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
Rachel smiled "Thank you Ross" she hugged him "You always know how to make me feel better" she said "I love you" she kissed his cheek. "He smiled "I love you too Rach" he took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "You ready" he asked as they stood in front of the door with the golden number 20 on it. Rachel nodded "I'm ready for anything as long as I have you" she said softly. "Ditto" he smiled as he turned the knob opening the door.  
  
Monica and Chandler were sitting on the couch, Phoebe was sitting on the baraclounger beside the couch and Joey was rummaging in the refrigerator getting out the stuff for a sandwich. Rachel smiled as she watched her friends, her family. "Hey guys" she said softly. Monica looked over towards the door. She saw Rachel standing there beside Ross. She smiled and jumped up as fast as she could with her pregnant belly and ran over to her.  
  
"Oh my God Rach" Monica squealed. "We're so glad you're back" she said "We were so worried about you, we were so relieved when Ross called and said you were okay "she said hugging her bestfriend. "I'm glad to be back Mon., I missed you guys" Rachel said hugging her back. Chandler got up and walked over to them "Rach I'm so sorry I said" Rachel stopped him. "Its okay Chandler I know what else you said, Ross told me" she said "I'm sorry I overreacted, ran away, and scared you guys" Chandler nodded "We're just glad your back" he said "We love you Rach, you could never ruin our lives" he said softly hugging her. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered hugging her back.  
  
Phoebe nodded "Chandler's right we love you even when you're acting all twirly" she said "But if you ever scare us like that again Rachel Karen Green I'll have to pound on you just a little bit. Rachel laughed "I love you guys too , I promise I'll never scare you guys again" she looked at Phoebe "and Pheebs no more middle naming me okay" she said. Phoebe shrugged "Eh we'll see" she giggled. Joey walked over to Rachel. "Rach I'm so glad you're back I'm gonna let you have a bite of my sandwich" he held it out to her. Rachel laughed "Aww that's sweet Joey but no thanks" Joey shrugged "Okay more for me then" he said taking a big bite.  
  
Rachel laughed. She smiled as she looked at her friends. She was happy to be home, but she still had a lot to remember before she could be truly, completely happy again. She knew she'd get there as long as she had Ross and her friends.  
  
Chapter 15: Something Unexpected.....(Fast forwards about a month) Rachel regained more of her memory but she still has some blank spots. Will they be filled when she finds out something unexpected?....Coming Soon!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: Something Unexpected

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
(Fast forwards about a month)  
  
chapter 15: Something Unexpected  
  
Rachel groaned when she heard her alarm sounding. She hit it as she sat up. She felt awful and just wanted to stay in bed all but Ross was bringing Emma over to Monica and Chandler's. She climbed out of bed and got dressed. She walked out to the living room. Joey was at the counter eating a slice of cold pizza. "Morning Rach" he grinned "Want some pizza" he asked offering her a slice. Rachel felt her stomach turn. She covered her mouth as she ran into the bathroom. Joey shrugged and took a big bite of the slice he was holding.  
  
After getting sick Rachel leaned against the tub. "Weird" she whispered "Cold pizza never made me sick before" she said. She shrugged it off figuring she was just coming down with the flu. She slowly stood up and grabbed the sink when she got dizzy. Once it passed she washed her face and hands and made her way out of the bathroom. Joey looked up when she came out "Feelin better" he asked. "Yeah" she said with a nod. "I'm going over to Mon's" she said "Ross is bringing Emma over later" she said as she walked out the door and across the hall knocking on the door lightly.  
  
Monica opened the door and saw Rachel standing there. "Hey Rach why'd you knock" she asked. "Lets just say I've already seen Chandler's bare ass too many times" she teased. Chandler grunted "Ha ha so funny "he said from where he was sitting on the couch. Rachel laughed as she walked in. She stopped when she suddenly got dizzy again. Monica grabbed her arm gently and led her to the couch helping her sit down beside Chandler. She sat on the table in front of her. "Rach are you okay" she asked.  
  
Rachel nodded "Yeah I think so" she said "Joey was eating cold pizza and offered me some and it made me nauseous just looking at it and then I got dizzy" she said "I guess I'm getting the flu" Monica and Chandler looked a each other then at Rachel. "Rach" Monica said softly "I don't think it's the flu" she said gently. "What? Well what do you think it is then" she asked. "Well I was nauseous and dizzy and that was about 6 months ago" Monica said softly setting her hand on her growing belly.  
  
Rachel looked at Monica with wide eyes. "Are you saying I" tears filled her eyes "No I...I can't be pregnant" she whispered. "Maybe I'm wrong but you felt the same way with Emma" Monica said. "Ross told me just the sight of a tuna sandwich made you nauseous" Rachel started crying softly. Monica hugged her "I still have a few tests left over why don't you take one" Rachel nodded standing up and pulling Monica up with her. Rachel was taking the test when something flashed in her mind. Monica was wearing a wedding gown and she and Phoebe were in cream colored dresses. They were in the ladies room waiting for the results of her pregnancy test.  
  
Several minutes later Rachel looked down at the stick in her hand. She stared at the positive sign for what seemed like forever. She jumped when Monica knocked "Rach you pee on the stick yet" she asked. Rachel slowly opened the door and saw Monica and Chandler standing there. "It...its positive" she whispered. "Aww you're having a baby!" Monica giggled. "With who" Chandler asked. When he said that Rachel remembered Phoebe asking her that same question. "Chandler!" Monica said hitting his arm "Its Ross's" she looked at her "It is Ross's isn't it" she asked.  
  
Rachel nodded "Yes its Ross's we uh we slept together the night I ran off" she said blushing a little. "Mon" she said "Did I find out I was pregnant at your wedding." She asked. Monica nodded "Yes! but you made everyone think I was pregnant" she said "Why" she asked "Because when I was in the bathroom taking the test I remembered it" Rachel said softly. Monica grinned "that's so great you got back another memory and I'm gonna be an aunt!" she giggled "and I'm gonna be an uncle!" Chandler giggled.  
  
"Yes you're gonna be an aunt and uncle" she said "But how am I going tell Ross" she whispered. Just then Ross walked in with Emma in his arms. "How are you going to tell me what Rach" he asked. Rachel looked at Monica and Chandler and then at Ross. She swallowed nervously "Uh..."  
  
Chapter 16: Getting The News: How will Ross react to Rachel's unexpected news? Will more of Rach's memory return? Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. Rosie I know I said lobster lovin was in this one but I promise its in the next one!! I saw previews for the final 3 Friends I am soooo gonna cry!! I wish it wasn't ending! I Love them all especially Matthew Perry! Mmm I love that sexy man! Well at least I have all my dvds and reruns right! Well hope you all like this chapter! Ross and Phoebe will be in the next chapter! And so will Lobster lovin! Go ahead Rosie cheer girl! I Love ya! Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanx! 


	16. Chapter 16: Getting The News

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
Chapter 16: Getting The News  
  
Ross walked in with Emma in his arms. "How are you going to tell me what Rach" he asked. Rachel looked at Monica and Chandler and then at Ross. She swallowed nervously "Uh well I" she stopped. "Uh well what" Ross asked "Rach is something wrong" he asked "Umm no not really" she said "Ross I uh, I'm pregnant" she whispered nervously. Ross stared at her, not sure what to say. He plopped down on the couch stunned.  
  
Rachel sat on the table in front of him. "Ross" she said "Please same something, anything" she whispered setting her hand on his knee. He said nothing. He just continued to stare at her. She looked at him for a minute. She sighed . "Forget it" she whimpered as she stood up and made her way out to the balcony. She sat on the ledge and began to cry softly.  
  
Monica looked at her brother before following her out to the balcony. "Rach" she said softly "Are you okay" she asked sitting down beside her. "I thought he'd be happy this time Mon" she whispered "But he's reacting just like he did when I told him about Emma" Monica looked at her with wide eyes. "What" Rachel asked. "What you just said about Ross and Emma" Monica started. Rachel nodded "Yeah I remembered it when Ross just sat there staring at me after I told him about this baby" she said setting her hand on her stomach. "Rach! That's so great!" Monica exclaimed hugging her.  
  
Back inside Ross still sat on the couch with a blank stare on his face. Emma started to whine. When Ross made no attempt to comfort her Chandler picked her up. "Shh its okay Ems, Uncle Chandler's here" he said softly has he gently bounced her in his arms. He looked at Ross "Dude snap out of it " he said waving his hand in front of his face. Ross blinked he saw Chandler standing in front of him holding Emma. 'Welcome back" Chandler joked.  
  
"Where's Rachel?" Ross asked looking around. 'She's out on the balcony with Mon I think you should go talk to her" Ross nodded "But Emma" Chandler smiled "She's fine, she loves hanging out with her Uncle Chandler" he looked at the baby. 'Right Ems" he said kissing the top of her head. Emma giggled and clapped "See, could I be a better uncle" he giggled. Ross laughed "Okay" he said as he made his way to the window and climbed out on to the balcony. "Rach" he whispered.  
  
Rachel turned when she heard Ross. "What" she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry honey" he said softly "I didn't take it very well when you told me about Emma either" he said. She nodded "I know I remember" she said. "You sat there like what seemed like forever then you rambled on about condoms" she said. Ross smiled "Oh my God Rach! That's so great" he said. He looked into her eyes "and so is your other new" he added with a grin. "Really" Rachel asked. He nodded "Of course" he said "Like Emma, this baby wasn't planned but that's alright because any surprises that come our way its okay because I will always love you" he said kissing her softly.  
  
"Hey" Monica protested "You stole that from Chandler's vows to me!" she said "I'm so telling him you did that" she said heading to the window. Ross laughed "So I could kick Chandler's ass" he giggled. Monica groaned as she climbed inside leaving them alone. Rachel laughed "I don't care if you stole it from Chandler it was still sweet" she said kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you're happy about the baby"  
  
Ross smiled "I've never been happier Rach" Rachel smiled "Isn't this great! We're having a baby and more of my memory keeps coming back" Ross smiled "Yeah it really is" he looked at her with a grin. "Ooh we can name this one Ella!" he teased. "Uh I don't think so" she giggled "Ooh Dayton!" Rachel squealed. "No!" Ross laughed. Rachel laughed "I love you" she said. "I love you too Rach" Ross whispered pulling her close and kissing her softly.  
  
Monica and Chandler were standing by the bay window watching them. "Aww look at them" Monica gushed. "I bet he proposes before the day is over" Chandler teased. "Chandler!" Monica giggled playfully hitting him. "Hey come on its Ross you know how much he loves to propose" he giggled. Monica laughed "Yeah well I hope they do get married" she said "They're meant for each other" she added. Chandler smiled "Yep just like we are" he said wrapping his arms around her . "Oh by the way Ross stole some lines from your vows and said the them to Rachel" Chandler laughed "I love you Mon" he said kissing her softly. "I love you too Chandler" she said kissing him back.  
  
Chapter 17: Surprises (Fast forwards a few months) Monica has her baby, Rach remembers Emma's Birth and Ross has a surprise for Rach....Coming Soon!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Childern! Here's Chapter 16! I just had to add a little tiny bit of Mondler lovin at the end. Rosie I bet you and Tenniel happy to see this next Chapter!! This fic is almost done. There's two maybe three chapters left but not to worry I have another R&R fic in the works. Hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.  
  
Title: Lost & Found  
  
Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.  
  
(fast forwards a few months)  
  
Chapter 17: Surprises  
  
Rachel and Monica were out shopping. Rachel was admiring a dress on the rack in front of her. She grabbed it and went to the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later groaning. "What's wrong" Monica asked "Look at me" she whined rubbing her tiny little bump. "I'm already getting fat" Monica laughed "Hey compared to me you're skinny" Rachel sighed "Yeah but you're due soon and you'll be skinny again and me I still have six months to go" she whined. "and I really liked that dress" she whined.  
  
Monica smiled "I know the feeling nothing fits me anymore I look like a beached whale" she rubbed her large belly. "We better get going Chandler will be home soon and I have to start dinner" she said. Rachel nodded "Okay Shamu" she joked. "Ha ha funny one Rach" she said as they walked to the check out with their purchases.  
  
Later that day Monica was preparing dinner with help from Rachel. "So how are things going with you and Ross" she asked. Rachel smiled. "They're going pretty good" she said "I mean I still haven't gotten all my memory back but I keep remembering things a little at a time" she said. "I just wish it would all come back already I still don't remember much about Emma, I kinda remember being pregnant with her but I don't remember giving birth to her" she said sighing softly. "Don't worry sweeite it'll all come back" Monica assured her. Rachel nodded "Yeah I'm sure you're right Mon" she said. "I know!" Monica giggled.  
  
"Honey I'm home" Chandler called out as he came in the door. Monica smiled when she saw him. She went over to him. "Hey honey" she said "I missed you" Chandler smiled "I missed you too babe" he said kissing her. Rachel smiled "Aww aren't you two cute" she said watching them. Monica gasped against his lips. "Mon what's wrong" he asked. "I think my water just broke" she said with a little smile. "Wh..what "Chandler asked "Are, are you sure" She nodded with a smile. When Monica said her water broke Rachel remembered Ross kissing her and her water breaking.  
  
"The same thing happened with me and Ross didn't it" Rachel asked with a smile. Monica grinned "Yeah it did" she said "Did you just" she stopped reaching for Chandler's hand when she had a contraction. "Okay its hospital time for you Mon" Chandler said "Rach can you grab her bag out of our room" he asked. Rachel nodded and ran to the bedroom to get the bag.  
  
Sometime later the gang were all up in the maternity ward awaiting the arrival of the newest member of the Bing family, of their family. Rachel looked around "Ross" she said "Yeah honey" he asked. "Did I have Emma here too" she asked. "Yep you did" he said with a nod. "Everybody beat us here and you asked if there was a secret way to the hospital" she said. Ross smiled "That's right" he said with a little laugh. Chandler came down the hall. "Guys Mon wants to see you" he told them. They all nodded and followed him to Monica's room.  
  
Monica was in bed breathing through the end of a contraction. Rachel walked over to her. "Hey how are you doing" she asked. "Oh not bad. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to blow "she stopped for another contraction "a Saint Bernard out your ass?" Rachel finished for her. "How did you know I was gonna say that" Monica asked. "I remembered saying the same thing when I was in labor." she said.  
  
Rachel watched Monica in the middle of another contraction. "I was in labor a long time I told Dr. Long to light a fire and smoke it out cause it was taking so long" she said. Ross nodded "Yes that's true you did say that" he laughed. A doctor came into the room telling the group that they'd have to go now. They all hugged Monica and Chandler said their I love yous and wished them luck as they left.  
  
Ross wrapped his arm around Rachel as they walked down the hall. "Can you believe my baby sister is about to have a baby" he said. Rachel smiled "Yeah its great Mon finally has everything" she said. "Everything" Ross questioned. She nodded "Yeah she had her dream wedding marrying the love of her life and now she's having a baby, a baby she's wanted for such a long time" She sighed "She's so lucky" she whispered. "Why do you say that" he asked. "Well she had the perfect wedding unlike me I ran out on my first wedding and my second one was just one huge hangover in Vegas".  
  
Ross smiled "Well maybe your next wedding will be your perfect wedding" he said. "They do say third times the charm" he grinned. Rachel nodded "Yeah but who says I'll get another chance to have a wedding" she asked. Ross stopped walking and faced her. "This isn't exactly the place I had in mind but" he got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "I love you Rach, so much and I always have, you're the most important person in my life, you complete me" He reached in his pocket pulling out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Rachel, will you marry me" he asked. Rachel nodded "Yes" she whispered as tears ran down her face. Ross smiled slipping the ring on to her finger. "I love you" he whispered "I Love you too Ross" she cried throwing her arms around him hugging him.  
  
A little later the gang was waiting in the waiting room for news on the Bing baby. Joey looked over at Ross and Rachel sitting together with big smiles on their faces stealing an occasional kiss. "What is up with those two they're acting mushier than usual" he giggled. Phoebe grinned "They're engaged" she giggled. "What!? How do you know that" he asked "Because I'm physic duh!" she giggled. Joey just laughed.  
  
Chandler came into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Guys I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!" he said excitedly. "I have a son! A little baby boy" he grinned. Rachel smiled "That's so great" she said "How's Mon" she asked. "She's good, tired but good" he said "She wants to see you guys" The four friends got up and followed Chandler back to Monica's room. Monica was sitting in bed holding a small bundle in her arms. "Hey guys" she said "meet Daniel Chandler Bing" she smiled showing off her newborn son. 'Aww he's so cute I could just bite his little head off" Phoebe giggled.  
  
Rachel laughed "Pheebs you know you said the same thing about Emma" she giggled. "Yuh huh I did so" Phoebe shrugged. Ross grinned "I'm an uncle woo hoo!" he giggled "Ooh I can teach him about dinosaurs!" he said "No!" Monica and Chandler said at the same time. "Fine" Ross pouted. Everyone laughed.  
  
Rachel smiled as she watched her bestfriend with her new family. Ross wrapped his arms around her "Whatcha thinking about" he asked. "Monica" she said softly. "Look how happy she is with Chandler and their new little boy" she said softly. He smiled and nodded "Yep and soon you'll be that happy too" he said taking her left hand and kissing the finger that contained her engagement ring. "Aww you're so sweet" she said hugging him. "You think we should tell them" she asked. Ross looked over at Monica and then back at Rachel. "Naw let Mon have her day" he said softly kissing her. "I love you" he whispered "I love you too Ross" she whispered.  
  
(Well I could end it here unless you'd all like to see and epilogue. I'd be happy to do one if that's what you'd all like)  
  
Authors note: Hello Children. Could I be more depressed. Friends ends in 2 days( I am so gonna cry!! And I know my bestest friend Rosie will be crying too! We're so gonna miss our Friends especially Matthew for me and David for Rosie! Here's the next chapter! Its got some good lobster moments! This may be the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue so let me know okay! Thanx! 


	18. Chapter 18: The Epilogue

This fic takes place in the ninth season. Ross and Rachel are together but Rachel is living with Joey. Emma is about 6 months old. Chandler and Monica are married. Monica is pregnant. (I know, I know I always have here preggers but that's the way I like it! LOL) Joey and Phoebe are dating.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. I do have Matthew Perry though he's my love slave! LOL. Officer Williams, and Dr. Walker are mine.

Title: Lost & Found

Summery: Rachel is in an accident and can't remember anything after 1998.

Chapter 18: The Epilogue

Rachel walked out of the sliding doors to her backyard. She smiled as she looked around. It was set up for a child's party. Two years ago she never thought she'd be here. She was lost in her own thoughts when Emma's screams brought her back. She saw Emma running towards her with Ben chasing her. "Okay you two what's going on" she asked. "Emma was tying to open Bella's presents again" Ben answered. Rachel looked at her almost four year old daughter. "Ems didn't I already tell you those presents were for your little sister" she asked. "But mommy" she started to whine. She stopped and smiled when she saw her daddy walk out with her little sister Isabella

Ross smiled as he looked at his family. 'So what's happening out here" he asked looking at Emma. "Your daughter was trying to open the presents again" Rachel said. "Emma" Ross said. "What did I tell you earlier when you tried that huh" he asked. "That they were Bella's" Emma whispered looking down at her feet. "Mine!" the two year old giggled in her daddy's arms. "I want presents too daddy" Emma pouted "Don't worry sweeite soon you'll be 4 then you'll get presents okay" Emma smiled "and Bella won't get any" she asked. Ross nodded "No sweeite Bella won't get any just you" She grinned "Okay daddy" she giggled as she ran off to play.

Ross sighed shaking his head setting Isabella down to play with her sister and brother. "Kids" he groaned. "Hey you weren't complaining when we made them" Rachel teased. "Yeah well I hope this one is a boy" he said rubbing her small stomach. "I'm already out numbered so it has to be a boy" he added. "Whatever Geller you're lucky to be surrounded by such beautiful girls" Ross laughed. Monica and Chandler walked into the yard with two and half year old Daniel. He let go of his daddy's hand and ran over to his cousins. "Aww he's getting so big" Rachel smiled watching her nephew run over to the other kids. "and so are you Mon" she giggled rubbing Monica's belly. "I know" she groaned "and I still have 3 months to go" she said "look at you, you're showing now" she set her hand on Rachel's belly "I know I'm fat" she whined

Chandler laughed "No matter how many times you say honey you're not fat you're pregnant it never works" he giggled. "That is so true" Ross agreed. Joey and Phoebe joined the party they had the triplets who were now seven years old with them. They raced over to play with the other kids and Joey and Phoebe joined the adults. "Pheebs!" Monica and Rachel squealed "We have to see the ring" Rachel giggled. "Of course" Phoebe grinned holding out her left hand. "Its bigger than mine!" Monica whined. "Well duh Days Of Our Lives thank you very much" she grinned. "and look at you two beautiful glowing pregnant gals" she set one hand on Mon's belly and one on Rach's. She smiled "Baby Geller-Green is a boy and baby Geller-Bing is a girl" she grinned proudly. "Yeah right Pheebs" they both giggled. "Okay just wait you'll see" she winked at them.

Ross and Chandler looked at the women and shook their heads. "Women and jewelry" Ross said. "Hey Joe since you're the one getting married this time who's gonna officiate? Chandler asked. "Yeah you married Rach and I, and Chandler and Mon but you can't marry yourself" Ross added. Joey looked at them with wide eyes. 'Dude what am I gonna do" he whined. Chandler laughed "Don't worry we'll find you a minister okay" Joey sighed with relief. "Thanks man" Ross and Chandler laughed.

The kids were starting to get restless. "I better go get the cake" Rachel said. "Okay you didn't make it did you" Monica teased "and its not shaped like a penis is it" Phoebe giggled. Rachel glared at them and banged her fists together as she headed in the house. She came back out a minute later carrying a cake with two candles it. She carried it over to the picnic table in the yard. Everyone gathered around the table to sing happy birthday to Isabella. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she watched her blow out her candles.

"What's wrong" Ross whispered putting his arms around her kissing her cheek. "I'm just happy Ross" she whispered. "I'm happy you showed up at the hotel and took me home, I'm happy I have all my memories back and that I'm here with everyone I love making new memories" she said. Ross smiled "So am I" he kissed her again. "I love you Mrs. Geller" he whispered. She grinned even after two years of marriage she still loved being called Mrs. Geller. "I love you too Mr. Geller" she whispered kissing him back.

Chandler, Monica, Joey, and Phoebe all stood there smiling as they watched their bestfriend so happy and into each other. Two years ago they didn't know if there would be complete happiness for them but just a few days after Monica had Daniel, Ross and Rachel announced their engagement and by their wedding day all of Rachel's memories had come back. They were all happy that their lost friend and found her way back to them, to Emma, to Ross and to herself. Life was finally normal again for the six friends and that's just how they hoped it would stay.

The End!!

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's the epilogue I promised. I'm so sorry it took so long! I was working so much over time plus all of my nephew's baseball games I didn't have time to write. I'm on vacation now so I decided to write this! I want to dedicate this last chapter to my 2 favorite lobster fans who have been waiting patiently for me to write it! Rosie and Tenniel this is for you! You guys are the best! I love ya! J I hope you all enjoy this and pretty please review just one last time! Thanx!


End file.
